


Tears

by pickingupellen



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.

Sometimes the tears come and she doesn’t even know what she is crying about.

It’s like a wave of tiredness and grief that has no relevance to anything around her arrives. She thinks that she is losing her mind. Then she remembers.

Sometimes the tears come and she sees the past.

Memories of Jasmine taken by fairies and Jack leaving her.

Visions of those who died at Canary Wharf or in the plass, the bodies she helped move. Remorse that she did nothing, even though she knows that London was out of their control. She wonders if Jack knew.


End file.
